El Ultimo Deseo
by dark pirate90
Summary: fanfict en la que hablo sobre un posible encuentro con nuestro amigo goku y su padre leanlo y espero que les guste y sus comentarios
1. Encuentro

El Último Deseo

El Último Deseo

/*Este fanfict es inspirado del fanfict de Pink-MaskedDKA "Mirarse al espejo" quien espero que no se ofenda por usarlo*/

/*Este es mi primer fic y va a tratar sobre Goku y un posible encuentro que tuvo con su Padre, espero que les guste*/

Primer capitulo

Encuentro

Goku murió hace poco por la batalla contra cell y se encontraba en el otro mundo entrenando para ser más fuerte, y en uno de esos días de entrenamiento llega Kaio-sama, y lo llama –"Goku! ¡Necesitamos que vengas en estos mismos momentos al Planeta del Gran Kaio Sama, es urgente!"

Goku pensando: ¿que habrá ocurrido? Y se teletransporta hacia donde esta Kaio-sama y le pregunta por que lo llama y que es tan urgente, Kaio-sama le contesta:-ya lo sabrás, por lo mientras hay que irse no hay tiempo que perder,- Goku pone una cara de cómo de -"no entiendo"- y se teletransporta justo en frente del Gran Kaio Sama y le pregunta ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Y el Gran Kaio Sama le contesta "queremos que conozcas a alguien que lleva mucho tiempo esperándote"—Goku dice –"¿mucho tiempo?, pues ¿Quién es? Y el Gran Kaio Sama le dice --"esta justo haya, ve a verlo, nosotros desde aquí te estaremos viendo"-- por que de hecho estaban todos los Kaio Sama, peleadores y demás personas que pudieran estar, incluso Enmadaiosama estaba viendo la situación desde su pantalla, pues ¿que es tan emocionante que todos lo quieren ver?

Goku vuela hacia donde le señalaron y se encuentra a un tipo con una armadura saiyajin, un pañuelo rojo amarrado a su cabeza, una cicatriz en su mejilla un cabello idéntico al de Goku y lo mas notable, una cola enroscada en el cuerpo de ese sujeto. ¿Les resulta familiar? Pues tienen razón, es Bardock el papá de Goku.

Goku apenas empieza a recuperarse de la impresión cuando este empieza a hablar:--"hola Kararotto, o Goku si te hace sentir mas cómodo, sabia que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, te he estado esperando desde hace ya muchos años.—Goku dice: --"¿co-como es q-que conoces mi nombre, bu-bueno, mi-mis nombres"—Bardock le contesta: "conozco mas de ti incluso mas de lo que podrías saber tu de ti mismo he visto todas tus hazañas desde acá , sabia que derrotarías a Freezer y déjame decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti,"—Goku ya un poco desesperado –"¿pues que eres?, ¿Qué haces acá?, ¿Qué quieres de mi?, ¿Cómo me conoces?--, Bardock sonrío y dijo—"bueno te enteraras algún día, yo soy tu padre" /*Perdón si soné muy star Wars*/--"¡MI PAPÁ!" grito Goku— "si, tu padre, mi nombre es Bardock" contesto con una sonrisa –"pero creí que todos los saiyajin habían sido separados de su alma para que esta fuera utilizada para otro ser vivo debido a que mataron a mucha gente inocente /*aquí me acorde del día en que Vegeta la pregunta a Piccolo antes de sacrificarse en la saga de boo si iba a ver a Goku en el otro mundo, y le contesta algo parecido*/-- Bardock:--"si, así fue de hecho, pero enmadaiosama me dio un trato especial porque Mori tratando de defender mi planeta" Goku –"¿intentaste de vencer a Freezer?"—Bardock: "si de hecho fui el ultimo saiyajin en desafiar a Freezer cuando este nos traiciono, intente avisar a mis compañeros, pero me tomaron a loco, nadie me creyó, y bueno, en su situación yo tampoco lo haría, así que fui a pelear solo contra Freezer, pero como podrás calcular, mi fuerza no se comparaba a la de el en esos días, así que me derroto sin problemas pero antes de morir vi que derrotarías a Freezer y eso me lleno de alegría, cuando llegue con Enmadaiosama, me dijo que debido a mi situación el podía concederme un ultimo deseo, algo así como mi ultima voluntad"—Goku –"¿y que fue lo que pediste?"—Bardock: --"Un combate contra ti" Goku:--"¿u-un, co-combate?, ¿contra mi?, pe-pero, ah? Bardock:--"si, y espero que aceptes, he estado entrenando duro todos estos años para este día". Goku sonrío como con emoción mientras se ponía en posición de combate y dijo "acepto" Bardock también sonrío y dijo "pues que comience la pelea 'hijo' "

/*Una batalla sin precedentes se aproxima ¿Quién ganara? Goku es muy fuerte, pero Bardock es un guerrero con mucha experiencia y además, tiene una pequeña ventaja que no le dijo a su hijo, ¿cual será?, ¿se la pueden imaginar?*/


	2. El combate deseado

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

El combate deseado

En el capitulo anterior dejamos a nuestros guerreros de cabello alborotado listos para un combate, mientras tanto con el gran kaio-sama, --"veo que la batalla va a comenzar"—dijo el gran kaio-sama, --"pero algo curioso, Bardock no le dijo a Goku que tiene el don de poder ver el futuro y que ha estado entrenando esta habilidad en estos años y que ahora ya puede ver tan adelante en el futuro como quiera, así que Goku tiene una batalla difícil por delante, porque Bardock conocerá sus movimientos antes de que el los haga, tendrá que ser muy rápido si quiere tener una oportunidad"—

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla: Los dos corren rapidamente uno contra el otro y empiezan a intercambiar una sucesion de golpes y patadas, tan emocionados estaban que casi inconcientemente se empezaron a elevar por los aires y así comenzo una batalla aerea, Goku habia considerado convertirse en un super saiyajin, pero no queria que acabar pronto, en realidad se sentia emocionado, nunca habia conocido a su padre, y la verdad nunca le habia interesado, el creia que su papá seria como el resto de los saiyajines, guerreros sin escrupulos que mataban sin piedad, y sin motivo, pero que se entero que habia tratado de derrotar a Freezer a pesar de que sabia que no tenia oportunidad, eso era digno de un guerrero y con eso hasta empezo a sentirse orgulloso de que aquel hombre fuera su padre. De vuelta en la batalla, guku empezo a notar que no le habia podido dar una solo golpe a su oponente, Goku intento darle un golpe directo al estomago, y el sin problemas de tiempo logro tomar su puño y hacerlo a un lado casi al instante que con su otra mano golpeaba su rostro y rapidamente al estomago y termina con una patada que lo regresa al suelo, Goku se levanto en cuanto pudo y dijo "Demonios, no puedo creer que no haya podido darle un solo golpe y el sin en cambio ya me tiro" Goku arrojo un rayo de energia que Bardock esquivo con suma facilidad, Goku penso "hizo lo que queria que hiciera" Goku justo que lanzo su rayo de energia volo directo hacia donde sabia que su padre se dirigiria para esquivarlo y cuando Bardock llego Goku lo estaba esperando para darle una sucesión de golpes para finalizar con un super golpe que avento a su padre varios metros, y Goku sin perder el tiempo le laza otro rayo de energia que su progenitor recibe de lleno, al caer al suelo Bardock se levanta y dice –"¿Cómo no lo vi llegar?, no sera mas inteligente que un simio ese hijo mio, pero hablando de peleas, es un genio, no cabe duda que es un saiyajin, no se parece nada a Raditz, pero bueno al rato sigo con mis comparaciones ahora tengo que pelear, que eso es lo que estube esperando"—así que Bardock volo directo hacia a Goku y volvieron a intercambiar golpes tan rapidos que creo que si un humano cualquiera estubiera ahí solo escucharia los golpes y los gritos, pero nada de verlos, así que en uno de tantos movimientos terminan ambos de pie uno frente al otro el el suelo y ambos sonrien, es tan increible su parecido con esa sonrisa que solo se identifican uno de otro por las ropas Goku rompio el silencio diciendo --"si ya has sido testigo de mis acciones entonces sabes que soy bueno y no malo como el resto de los saiyajins" Bardock—"si lo se, fue por que te golpeaste la cabeza cuando niño, te voy a confesar algo, yo mismo provoque ese golpe"/*no me pregunten como lo hizo, yo solo soy testigo de lo que esta ocurriendo*/— Goku—"¡¿tu mismo?! ¿pe-pero, porque?— Bardock: "lo hice por lo mismo que dices, no queria que fueras igual al resto de nosotros, queria que pelearas por algo mas profundo que el solo pelear por diversión, y eso quiza te dio mas fuerza del que cualquiera pudiera haber imaginado algun dia"— Goku –"entonces creo que te tengo que dar las gracias por eso"— Bardock:--"me puedes agradecer solo de una forma: PELEANDO"—ambos sonrien y vuelven a chocar uno contra otro, esta vez Bardock esquivo un golpe que iba directo al rostro y en cambio le dio otro a Goku en el estomago, luego otro en el estomago y para finalizar puso su mano en su pecho y expulso energia que Goku recibio de lleno y lo mando lejos, Goku penso "si sigo así, no le dare una batalla digna a mi papá, me tengo que esforzarme mas", y elevo su ki a un estado muy cercano al de un super saiyajin, otra vez considero transformarse pero no le parecio conveniente y prosigio con la batalla, y volo directo hacia su rival Bardock le arrojo un rayo de energia que Goku gopea y lo desvia hacia hacia detrás de el, el rayo en cuanto toco el suelo provoco una gran explosion y vuelven a pelear, esta vez Goku estaba decidido a darle a su padre aunque sea unos buenos golpes que logra cuando logra golpear su rostro, luego la boca del estomago, y pateo sus pies en una especie de patada giratoria /*movimiento clasico en Dragon ball Budokai Tenkaichi 2,3 la verdad no he jugado la 1 por eso no opino sobre el*/ con ese ultimo movimiento Bardock pierde el equilibrio, situación que aprovecha Goku para tomarlo de su armadura y volar directo al suelo para chocarlo ahí, al concluir ese movimiento, Goku salta hacia atrás, dando tiempo a que su papá se levantara con parte de su armadura desecha, Bardock sonrie y se va directo a Goku intercambian golpes y de momentos sale arrojado al aire Goku, Bardock vuela siguiendolo donde ya en el aire le da un par de golpes mas y lo arroja directo al suelo, bardock sonrie y dice "si no es porque puedo ver sus movimientos antes de que los haga estaria en graves problemas, bueno y bien que piensa hacer mi hijo ahora" de momentos pone una cara de preocupación mientras dice "esto no se ve nada bueno" y voltea intentando detener al guna golpe pero algo tarde, la lo habia recibido, un golpe directo a la nuca, Goku para asegurar que no re recuperara pronto, le saca el aire con un duro golpe que hubiera sido suficiente para hacer explotar a cualquiera de nosotros que estamos leyendo esto, aprovechando esto lo golpea tan acertadamente como puede, y lo arroja lejos, solo para que se teletransportara cerca de el y darle mas golpes, y acabar con eso con una patada que lo arrojo a una pequeña montaña de roca levantando mucho polvo que hace que nuestro veterano guerrero se pierda de vista pero seguia ahi, Goku ya encarrerado y olvidando sus consideraciones se transforma en un supersaiyajin y le lenza un Kame-hame- ha, y ya lanzado dice "uf estuvo difícil" cuando ve una silueta formándose entre el polvo, una vez disipado el polvo casi se infarta al ver lo que vio era su padre, pero adivinen como, creo que ya se lo imaginan, era Bardock, pero habia cambiado, sus ojos ahora eran azules y su cabello se habia levantado y ya era dorado, ¡ERA UN SUPER SAIYAJIN" y lo mas sorprendente, en su mano derecha tenia la energia del Kame-hame- ha que le habían lanzado, cerro su puño desapareciendo lo que quedaba del Kame-hame- ha y extendio su brazo y su mano a un lado de el y empezo a cargar energia, iba a usar su cañon espiritual, así que lo cargo y se lo lanzo a su hijo, quien no pudo recuperarse de la impresión y lo recibio de lleno, cuando se disipo la energia que provoco la explosion, se vio a Goku caer con la ropa desecha y el estaba humeando y durante la caida su cabello regreso a su estado normal, Bardock volo directo hacia donde sabia que iba a caer su hijo y llego a tiempo para atraparlo, Goku apreto sus ojos y lanzo un gemido, su padre al ver eso le dijo "calmete hijo, esta batalla a terminado, no te atacare mas" y lo bajo con cuidado al suelo, y dijo "algun dia me llego una de estas, sera mejor que te la de" y saco de sus ropas una semilla del ermitaño y se la dio, Goku la comio y se levanto como si toda esa batalla no hubiera ocurrido.

Ya frente a frente ambos se vieron y Goku dijo—"guau te puedes transformar en un super saiyajin"— Bardock:--"todos estos años de entrenamiento era de suponerse, pero tu seras mas fuerte que eso, te lo aseguro, tu hijo ya alcanso la segunda fase y tu pasaras a la tercera (el ya sabia de la cuarta tambien pero no quizo hacer mencion de ella, porque en lo personal a el no le gustaba)/*aquí explico como es que Goku aprendio a enumerar las fases*/" Goku –"¿en serio? Eso es fantastico, así que voy a entrenar para lograrlo" Bardock: --"bueno, ya cumpli con mi deseo ahora si me puedo ir en paz, adios hijo, y entrena duro, que no has vivido ni la mitad de tus aventuras ahh y se me olvidaba decirte ese nieto que me diste Gohan es un desgraciado, es un excelente guerrero, su poder tambien sera muy grande(el habla del estado mystic) no como el otro, promete mucho pero dara muy poco(hablaba de Goten recuerden que en GT no hizo nada)" Goku –"a que te refieres con el otro?" Bardock—"ya lo sabras ahora es hora de que me valla, adiós hijo y recuerda, estoy orgulloso de ti(lo dijo mientras sonreía)"

**/***Sino les gusto ahorrense sus insultos, y mejor denme recomendaciones, este es mi primer fic.

Y el final es este*/

Bueno a entrenar que ya quiero saber que se siente estar en super saiyajin 3" y se teletransporto con los kaio-samas, y su kaio-sama le dijo "fue una buena batalla" y aparte te tengo otra noticia" Goku:--"¿Qué noticia?"— kaio:--"tu esposa esta embarazada, vas a tener otro hijo" Goku con una cara de sorpresa pero de esas:--" ¿que, que?, voy a tener 'otro' hijo, bueno al menos ya se a que se referia mi papá al hablar del otro, y por cierto ¿Cómo sabe tantas cosas el acerca de mi y mi destino?, bueno ya no es importante saberlo, bueno hay que entrenar, pero antes necesito algo muy importante……kaio-sama ¿me podrias dar de comer?"—

**Fin **

/*si el fic les gusto entonces dejen sus comentarios.

Y el final es este*/

Goku le dijo a su papá "a donde vas" y este le contesto: --"a saldar una cuenta pendiente" Goku dijo –"¿Qué"? pero su antecesor ya se habia ido.

Y Goku mientras se alejaba "yo tambien me enorgullezco de ti, nunca crei hacerlo, bueno a entrenar que ya quiero saber que se siente estar en super saiyajin 3" y se teletransporto con los kaio-samas, y su kaio-sama le dijo "fue una buena batalla" y aparte te tengo otra noticia" Goku:--"¿Qué noticia?"— kaio:--"tu esposa esta embarazada, vas a tener otro hijo" Goku con una cara de sorpresa pero de esas:--" ¿que, que?, voy a tener 'otro' hijo, bueno al menos ya se a que se referia mi papá al hablar del otro, y por cierto ¿Cómo sabe tantas cosas el acerca de mi y mi destino?, bueno ya no es importante saberlo, bueno hay que entrenar, pero antes necesito algo muy importante……kaio-sama ¿me podrias dar de comer?"—

**Fin**


End file.
